


Inktober 2019

by SmittenVixen13



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug, Original Work, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Inktober 2019, M/M, Multi, Nesting, OCs - Freeform, Other, just wait and see, my own ideas, rp ocs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittenVixen13/pseuds/SmittenVixen13
Summary: From frightful scares to delightful sweets, this inktober prompt will take us all over to enjoy my favorite season! Will contain Good Omens, Miraculous Ladybug, snippets of my working Novel, and oneshots of characters my friend and I made. These are all prompts I've made up or friends suggested.





	Inktober 2019

The air was crisp, whispers of cold brushing over their shoulders, their whole bodies, even as some of the day’s heat still stubbornly clung to their clothes; it had been a long day of excitement, a long day of discussions in The Orchard, and a much needed relaxation was desperately needed. She was armed with two blankets, a thermos of hot chocolate, and her backpack of emergency supplies; one never knew when shit would hit the fan.  
  
  
“Mama, where are we going?” Chirped a squeaky voice, large golden eyes gazing up towards her, holding a comically large pillow in his chubby arms.  
  
  
She smiles, warmth blooming through her at the sight of her baby. “We’re going to the bonfire pit, after we get the fire started, we’re going to watch the stars.”  
  
  
“The stars? But we can do that at home.” He points out, blond curls bouncing with each step, the wind tousling it into an even bigger mess; he was getting bigger now, close to reaching the top of his head to her hip, but his doe like eyes were just as big as ever.  
  
  
She hums softly in agreement, finally spotting the cleared out spot, the bonfire pit empty with the dried wood set off to the side. “We can, but I want to do it like this. Mama feels like being silly.”  
  
  
Setting him on one of the wood benches, she began to build up the fire to fight off the chill in the air, humming softly as she weaved together a small barrier to guard them. She was letting her guard down, not being stupid, an attack can happen at any moment. Once all settled, she lied the blanket down and set the pillow just right for them to share, the other blanket set to the side for now.  
  
  
Civil war threatened their community but, at least in this moment, she could gaze at the stars with her beloved cub. “See those there? My mama used to tell me those were the Three wise men, they get ‘closer’ to the earth when Christmas is near, to bring Jesus presents.” She explains softly, childhood memories filtering through her.  
  
  
His eyes, so wide and expressive, the prettiest gold she’s ever seen, lit up at the story. “Really? But I thought he was born around summer? Mr. Price said so.”  
  
  
“Well, _I_ wasn’t there, but we’re all fairly certain he was actually born around summer. The Christian faith just likes to place his birth near Yuletide.” She teases ever so softly. “Just remember, the stars can guide you if you are ever lost. They are the ancestors and loved ones we’ve lost over time. They do not forget you, as we do not forget them.”  
  
  
“Is my mama up there? My first mama?”  
  
  
Her heart panged sadly, clutching him closer, the rumble of his purr relaxing. “I think so, after all, she guided me to you.”


End file.
